Question: Ashley ate 2 slices of pie. Luis ate 4 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{2}{11}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{11}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{11}$ of the pie.